The Power 6
by Rozel Pytha
Summary: The Power 5 – Perfect; May Maple – Zero. But when May is chosen to be the Power 5s sixth member, everything seemed like a twisted world. Contestshipping
1. Wish Upon a Star

**The Power 6**

Summary: The Power 5 – Perfect; May Maple – Zero. But when May is chosen to be the Power 5s sixth member, everything seemed like a twisted world.

A/N: Hi, hi! This is another story written by me, Rozel Pytha (a.k.a. Speckle Han 77). Hopefully, I will try my best to finish this multi-chaptered story that would probably be a bore. But, it's worth a shot, right?

* * *

Chapter 1: Wish Upon a Star!

A sigh echoed around the room as May packed her clothes. Stars over whelmed the sky tonight and the moon's light ran across the many boxes that surrounded the brunette.

"Ah! Finally, it's over!" Jamming the luggage she used to stuff her clothes and a loud click, she turned to her room and let her sapphire eyes roam the place. Finally, she lay on the white bed that was near the small window. She closed her eyes for a while and opened them while turning to the right, facing the window that led to the night sky.

"We're moving… again."

_**Flashback**_

May hurriedly ran to her home to avoid the in-coming bullies behind her. She tripped and fell, thanks to her clumsiness and a single twig on the side walk. She hastily picked herself up and ran, ignoring the dirt on her uniform. Panting, she reached her house and nervously got the key that was inside her yellow backpack; it was like she was chased by a police man demanding a doughnut.

With the relieving sound of the click, she ran inside and shut the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" she called out. Hearing the footsteps from the medium-sized kitchen, she faced her mom holding a spatula. She put down the spatula at a near-by table.

"Hi, May!" May's mom, Caroline, hugged her daughter and gave her a peck on the forehead. May, puberty coming over, rubbed off the kiss on her forehead.

"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore!" She said. Although she said that, she loves her mom; they have a best-friend relationship.

"Yes, dear, I know. But, it's just that I missed those days… oh, children these days grow up so fast!" Caroline gushed. Once things settled down, both women sat down on the worn-out couches.

"So, May, how was school today?" Caroline began.

"Same as always; I go to school, get chased by bullies, be late in class, go in the principal's office, and come back with bullies… again." May put her head down as each word passed by her mouth; Caroline rushed towards her daughter and hugged her.

This was why she was so fond of her mother; she could tell stories about her life without hesitating.

The daughter-mother moment was crushed as Max, 7 years old, went in with gleaming eyes.

"Mom, you'll never guess what happened!" Max said. Norman came in with a smile.

"Now, now, Max, let me tell it to them." Norman said. "I have found an old friend on the way here. He's name is Bob, and he owns a company –"

"Dad applied for the job and the boss said yes!" Max couldn't help but burst out. Caroline broke away from May and went to Norman, hugging him.

"That's great! But, where is it?"

"Tokyo." He faced the two siblings. "So, pack your bags children, we're going to Tokyo."

"Yey!" Max cheered and went to his room to pack.

"Yey…" May dully said and sighed.

_**End of Flashback**_

"It's the 10th time this year." She sighed. "Well, maybe Dad will do a better job this time!"

She turned to the night sky once again and saw a shooting star. She clasped her hands together and made a wish.

"I wish this time; Dad can do a great job. I wish that my new school life would be fun and exciting, too!"

And with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So, it was short, but a good way to start it, right? Or am I wrong? Should I continue writing this story???

Anyway, please read and review! Reading is just fine, but reviewing is much better! If you have any colorful criticisms about my work, please feel free to do so!

- Rozel Pytha


	2. First Day, First Encounter, First Friend

**The Power 6**

A/N: Thank you so much, Memorycutie, for being the first reviewer! I think I'll make an enthusiastic May, just as you said in the review. Thank you guys, too, for reading this fic. I'll try my very best!

By the way, this is an AU fic, so pokemon aren't here.

Here are their ages:

Drew – 15 / May – 15 / Ash – 16 / Misty – 16 / Paul – 15 / Dawn – 14

And I didn't have any disclaimer in Chapter 1.

DISCLAIMER: POKEMON IS NOT MINE. Now, put down the auctions on who gets to sue me.

* * *

Chapter 2: **First Day, First Encounter, First Friends**

Bright and early in the morning, May woke up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned as she stretched, and a bright smile is shown across her cheerful face. Her sapphire eyes seemed to dance happily, too.

Today is going to be a great day, she thought. She literally hopped out from her bed, without noticing her blanket had caught her foot.

"Whoa, whoa, oomph!" She tried to balance herself, but alas, she fell from the top of the bed, head first.

"Owwww…" It was followed by a groan. She sat up, got her mirror from the bedside table and looked at her reflection. A tangle-haired, messy brunette with printed ducks on purple pajamas stared back at her. She giggled at her own reflection.

She then stood up and walked to the window. She opened it and saw the bustling streets of Tokyo from afar; the house she is in now is just a few miles away.

It was just five days ago that their family had moved in. She was scared, of course. But right after exploring the depths of the neighborhood, she felt cozy and right at home. A few days later, she was enrolled at Tokutei High.

Tokutei High… she always wanted to go to that academy. In brochures she read, it was a prestigious school complete with all the necessary facilities. Once more, it didn't need to have a uniform, or else it would cost so much.

Still wondering about the said academy, the sound of the alarm clock triggered. She snapped out of her trance and quickly had a feeling something very important is going to happen. She thought about it while the ringing finally ended. Then, she snapped her fingers.

"Oh, right! It's the beginning of school today!" May smiled at her achievement; then realization hit her.

The only thing Tokyo heard was a shrilling shriek from that medium-sized house.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO!" May unconsciously chanted. "I am late for class; on the first day too!"

She determined to speed up faster, beads of sweat tickling her worried face. She ran to the top of the hill, occasionally bumping into some people along the way. As she reached the top, she saw her destination: Tokutei High.

She entered the large gates of Tokutei High. This is it, my first day on Tokutei High, she thought.

But before she could even take the second step into the school, a huge mob of students crushed her like chefs pounding meat to make it tender. She had swirls in her eyes and foot steps almost all over her hand-made sweater, hand-me-down jeans and sandals. Luckily, her lucky red t-shirt that she saved for this day was not dirty.

She groaned and tried to get up. Once she got up, she bumped into a person from behind; making her land on her face again.

"Watch where you are going, ugly." An arrogant, yet masculine voice said from behind. This sent May angry and turned towards the person who said the line.

"Are you blind or something?!?!" She yelled with her vision slightly blurred because she couldn't make out what the person looks like; except for his green hair and eyes and a somewhat like red handkerchief around his left shoulder. "**You're **the one who's supposed to be watching **your **way!"

The whole crowd gasped except for the people who were behind the person.

"How could she say that to our Drew?" one asked.

"Yeah, in front of the whole school too!" the other said.

Whispers continued to fill the whole scene. May, suddenly realizing the situation, immediately blushed because a, she was the center of the attention, b, she was the one being trash-talked about. She turned to the left, she turned to the right; finally seeing an opening from the huge mob she dashed. Something caught her wrist but she pulled her hand back, running away from the whole scene with hot tears coming out.

* * *

Drew withdrew is hand back and stood their, shocked. Then, he regained his composure and did a signature flick of the hair. Girls of all grades fainted with a sigh, while the girls behind him just walked by them.

"Did you sense it, too, Drew?" Dawn asked awkwardly as she stared at the heart-eyed fangirls and sluts she passed by, one actually wore a mini-mini skirt and a mid-way shirt that was so thin, it almost made her puke. Oh-oh, she sensed another nightmare coming.

"I just had a feeling…" Drew said thinking deeply. He had sensed something enormous from that… that geek. Hmm… maybe it was just his imagination. But, the Drew never imagines. He smirked and flicked his hair as a couple of female teachers passed by; this made the teachers faint.

Misty sweat-dropped. This school has too many Drew fans, maybe they rubbed off on the teachers, she thought.

"Well, anyway, either he imagined it or not, my Pikachu and I sensed it." He turned to his coincidently yellow-furred rat. (**A/N:** **I know I said pokemon didn't exist here and it's true. You'll find out later…**) Pikachu nodded while happily licking his bottle of ketchup.

"Oh, well. She did run off to our school building, right?" Misty said after remembering that she felt something too. "So, maybe we can catch her sometime."

"Hn." Paul said. "Let's worry about it later, its class time anyway."

They all walked off to their respective classrooms and waited till they finally have a chance to talk to the girl.

* * *

May wandered across the halls, ignoring the sinister comments from behind. She sighed. This has got to be the worst first day ever, she thought as she accidentally went in the boy's bathroom. After a few steps in, she immediately shrieked and rushed out. Snickers came in immediately with a few rather rude comments.

"Gosh, is she a lesbian?" one said.

"Maybe she is!" More whispers came in as May sighed. She continued to wander the halls.

Why… she thought, why do I have such miserable school life? Unbeknownst to her, she bumped into a person. Uh-oh, she thought, I bet the person wants to ask for my lunch money.

But instead of a snotty voice, a soft voice came out.

"Are you okay?" May looked up and saw a red-head with cerulean eyes that showed worry. She was surprised at this; mostly people here would criticize her, but the girl she bumped into…

"Hey, Misty! Why'd ya – whoah!" A giggly voice said from behind the red-head. Then, the blue-haired girl tripped on the red-head and all three collided on the ground. Luckily, May wasn't squashed at the bottom; she sat up and dodged just in time. Though, she pitied the red-head… Maybe the blue-haired girl is just as clumsy as I am, thought May.

The red-head then stood up with a violent aura on her.

"Dawn…" she began, "You know I didn't appreciate that, right?"

May went smaller with the blue-haired girl.

"She's scary…" May whispered. "I know…" the girl whispered back.

Somewhat like remembering that May is present, the red-head then sighed and went back to her calm self.

"Anyway," the red-head said. "Are you the girl who bumped into Drew?"

May gulped. "I don't know… if the person you're referring to is the person I bumped into the first thing in the morning then…"

"Come on," The blue-haired girl piped up, returning to her cheerful self. "We're not going to bite. After all, we're not his fangirls or anything."

"A-alright." She said. They seem nice, so she continued. "I'm May Maple. I'm new here, so I got lost… I was wondering where the principal's office was. Could you show me where it is?"

The blue-haired girl beamed. "Okay! My name's Dawn Jenness. My friend here is Misty Waterflower."

"Nice to meet you." Misty said, handing out one hand. May shook it and she was suddenly pulled in a group hug, courtesy of Dawn.

"I know we'll be best friends~!" She cheered while both Misty and May sweat-dropped at this statement. It's too early for us to be best friends, May thought, after all we just met.

But instead they both answered "Yeah…"

* * *

At the end of the day, Misty and Dawn waved goodbye to their new friend, May.

"Bye May! See you tomorrow!" Dawn happily said.

"Bye, May!" Misty said.

"Bye guys! Catch 'ya later!" May said then ran outside the school while looking back and waving at her first friends. Back in her old school, because she had spilled milk on the most popular people, she was tortured by her fellow schoolmates and classmates. Her shyness and clumsiness always overwhelmed her, that's why a few people despised her.

She finally arrived at home from her first day of school. She got her keys, opened the doorknob and shut the door once she got inside. She heard her mom cooking dinner and went in the kitchen.

"Hi mom!" She cheerfully greeted.

"Hi sweetie!" Caroline kissed her cheek. May, who was too happy to notice it, ignored it. "By the looks of things, you had a great first day."

"Yep!" May replied. "And I've finally made friends, mom!"

"That's great then. Who are they?"

"They are Dawn Jenness and Misty Waterflower. I bumped into them when I was lost in the halls."

* * *

The Maples are all seated at the dining table. Max had turned out to have a great first day at his school too. Both siblings chattered happily about their experience at school then finally, the Maple residence had a good night's sleep; all except for one.

May looked up the sky and smiled. "Looks like you've made my wish come true… on the first day too!"

After a few minutes of watching the sparkling sky, May slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: I hoped this was a good chapter. And this _is _an AU fic with Pikachu as Ash's rat. I'll explain it in maybe the next chapter…

Anyway, please Read and Review!

-Rozel Pytha


	3. Joining the Power 5

**The Power 6**

A/N: Okay… here we go!!! And the Supernatural content is now demolished… since I was too lazy to write one. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon… and the song used.

* * *

Chapter 3: Joining the Power 5

May breathed the scent of the air. It was a sunny second day at Tokutei High and she was walking to it. Once she reached the front gate, she waved hi at Misty and Dawn.

"Hi, Dawn," she began. "Good morning Misty!"

"Morning," Both the girls chirpily said. The trio went inside the school as they chatted along the way.

"I still couldn't believe it…" May said out of the blue which confused the other two.

"What _don't _you believe, May?" Dawn said.

"The fact that everyone has forgotten the whole incident?" Misty asked. May snapped her head to her surroundings; she was right, no one was talking trash about her and just continued to chat with their friends. She smiled.

"That, and the fact that I have friends." May answered with her hands on the back of her head. Misty and Dawn looked at each other before looking at May. "You've never had friends before?" They asked.

May nodded. "Yeah… to tell you the truth, it's my first time having friends."

"Why, what happened to the past schools?" Dawn can't imagine it; May was such a nice person. She even thought that May had gazillion friends all over the globe. Misty was shocked as well. The trio stopped to hear what May says.

"Well, let's just say I had a thing for crying," she explained. "And the fact that my father always gets fired then hired then fired again. We always switch schools because of his job." She sighed. "I wish he'll do a good job this time."

"Don't worry, May!" Dawn tried to cheer. "I'm sure he'll do a great job this time!"

"Yeah, and besides," Misty added. "We're friends now! So let's forget about the past…"

"Yeah." May nodded with a happy gleam in her eyes.

"Aww… GROUP HUG!" Dawn pulled the two together in a hug but May and Misty just shrugged.

* * *

May tapped her pencil as the teacher blabbed on and on about their lesson. She took necessary notes along the way. Finally, the bell rung for lunch time and May's stomach was rumbling. She packed her things and skipped her way to her locker. She put in her morning books, grabbed her lunch and shut the locker door. She went to the cafeteria, and it was filled with students of all grades. One table stood out the most for it was filled with anonymous girls screaming. She spotted Misty and Dawn sweat dropping at a table nearby.

"Kyaa~!" Three girls said. One had red hair with olive-green eyes, the other had blonde and blue eyes and the last had black hair and sky-blue eyes.

"Aren't they just the cutest!?" The red-head said. "But Drewy is the cutest among the three of them."

"Nope," the blonde shook her head. "Paul-bear is the most!"

"You guys," the black-haired girl said. "It's _clearly _Ash!"

The girls blabbed on and on as May sweat dropped. Who are they anyway?She thought. She shrugged it off and looked left to right, finding a good spot to eat lunch. She caught one empty space, just near the corner. She seated herself and sighed as she noticed pink bubblegum sticking out from the bottom. Yuck.

At this time, Misty and Dawn noticed May.

"Hey, May!" Dawn waved and patted the ground. "Sit here!"

She hesitatingly accepted the offer as she walked across the floor. She finally made it and sat down, finally noticing that this table was connected with the other one. She peeled the plastic wrapper off her sandwich and began to eat. She began to hear whispers around the room and felt a little tensed.

"What are they talking about?" She whispered to the other two. They just shrugged.

"Probably about them," Misty said dully, pointing at the three boys.

"Why? Are they popular or something?"

"Yeah, they're part of the Power 5." Dawn said. May was about to ask, but Dawn beat her to it. "What's 'The Power 5', you ask?"

"Well, it's a band. They have 5 people in it. Every year, they compete in a Beach Band competition." Misty answered.

"And this year, they topped it." Dawn added.

"Wait… so if there are three of them…" She counted with her fingers. "Then who's the other two…?"

Without a reply, fan boys came crashing in; leaving poor May out of the table she was seated in. That was her answer; the other two were Misty and Dawn. Maybe that's another reason why the crowd was whispering…

"Misty, Dawn! I hope the Power 5 will win this summer's Beach Band!" One boy said.

"Eheh… thanks…" Was all poor Misty and Dawn could say. Then, a snap of the fingers was heard all across the room; it was from the green-haired teen, Drew.

"Well, we would like to receive all of your luck and comments," he flipped his hair. "But we need to go now. Guys."

"That's our band! So hard-working…" One student said.

* * *

"This is our band, not hard-working." Misty said as she scanned the room filled with cracked cans and crumpled papers. She said as she averted her eyes to the group.

"Guys, if we want to go the Finals, we need to work hard!" Dawn tried and tried to have the 'prep talk' method a while ago, but it didn't work. So, she settled for the 'whine-and-complain' method.

"We're just here to escape the fangirls." Paul said and coolly shrugged.

"How could we even go that far when they twisted the rules?" Drew asked, sipping his drink.

"Huh?" Misty said, surprised at the statement. Ash stood up from his seat and took out a crumpled paper, he handed it to Misty who accepted it with disgust. She carefully opened the piece. A few minutes later, her eyes were as big as her fist.

"WHAT!?!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Dawn asked. Misty gave the paper to Dawn. Dawn read it out loud:

_Summer Rock Out: Bashin' with the Waves_

_To all bands that will be participating in this cool contest will have to read this. _

_All bands can participate in this awesome contest. They are free to choose their own genre, and free to make their own song. You must also have at least 6 members in your band. _

_Before the contest, however, there must be an elimination round within next week. The top 10 will compete and the rest will do intermission numbers._

_From your rockin' MC, Willy McWilliams _

"B-but, isn't 6 a big number already???" Dawn said recovering from shock but in the inside, she was still shocked. A six _is _a big number for _just _**one **band.

"We tried to tell the judges," Ash said. "But all they said was 'the more the merrier'."

Misty sighed. Luckily, one of her sister had friend who had a boyfriend who had a cousin who had a friend who _had _a friend that was managing the whole fiasco. She dialed the number in her cell phone and tapped impatiently as she waited for someone to answer.

"Hi!" A voice finally answered. "What's up?"

"Melody!" Misty said.

"Ah, Misty! How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Anyway, Melody, you're the manager of the beach band competition this summer, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then, can I ask you this: WHY THE HECK ARE THE RULES CHANGED?!?!"

"Whoa. Misty, calm down. It's the same old rules."

"But what about the whole 'each band must have six members'???" She emphasized with air quotes.

The other line sighed. "That was the committee's idea, not me." Then the voice got lower. "They say they got a new member in that thing. I just don't know who, since its top secret. They won't even tell me!"

"Yo, Melody! We need help here." Another voice said.

"'K!" Melody shouted back. "Misty, I need to go. If you're joining, good luck with your band!"

The phone was hung up and Misty was still standing there with the phone near her ear. She then snapped out of it and put her phone back to her bag.

"So, what did they say?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Stupid committee!!!" Misty said while stomping everything that lay on her path. "Changing the rules like that!!!"

Ash came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Mist." Misty turned around to yell at the raven-haired teen but blushed because of the close contact.

"Hey, guys." Drew said. "Continue your business later, right now we need to think of something."

"Oh, that's rare." Paul said.

"Usually, he'd be like this when _they _are joining…" Dawn said. "Oh, no… don't tell me…"

"Yep. The Birchs are joining…"

* * *

May sighed as she walked out the gates of Tokutei High. So, they were popular all along, she thought. Maybe I'll have a little trip in the park… after all the school got us out early and I pass by the park everyday.

A few minutes later, the swings she sat on was squeaking as she gazed at the setting sun. The brunette sighed again and looked at her right; she saw a family sleeping under the oak tree. This reminded her of what her grandmother used to sing for her. Coincidentally, Misty and Dawn were just passing by as May sang.

_Sun goes down and we are here together_

_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me and you can dream forever _

_Right here in my arms_

Misty and Dawn's interest rose as they walked deeper into the park. There, they saw the source of the voice – May. May, oblivious to the two, closed her eyes and continued singing.

_It's magic, when you are here beside me_

_Close your eyes and let me hold you tight_

_Everything, that I could ever need is _

_Right here in my arms tonight_

May opened her eyes to and revealed a happy smile. "Grandma…"

"Wow, May, you sing very well!" May jumped as she heard Dawn's voice behind her and fell flat on the ground. Dawn scratched her head. "Oops."

Misty sweat dropped for a while and helped May on her feet. May blushed after she was standing as she realized that her friends heard her sing. "Guys, did you hear me sing…? Horrible, wasn't it?"

Dawn shook her head side to side. "It was great!"

"Yeah," Misty then had her thinking pose. Hmm… then the all-mighty magical light bulb popped on her head. "Hey, maybe you can join us!"

"Your band? No way… I would humiliate you guys!"

"Come on," Dawn begged. "Besides, we lack _one _more member…"

"But there are other people in the school who are _better _than me!"

"AND! The elimination rounds are just around the corner. We have a _very little _amount of time left. That means if we have to find another one via audition, then it would take a million of years to choose one."

"Please, May, think about it…" Dawn and Misty lashed out the ultimate weapon: the puppy dog pout.

"Hah! That won't work on me!" After many grueling days of suffering the puppy dog pout her mom AND Max had given her, it became a bore to her.

Then, Misty smirked. "Fine, then." She turned her back. "That's not the May we know."

"But our friendship started yesterday…"

Misty and Dawn sweat dropped and sighed. Then, a voice from afar was heard.

"Hey, Dawn, Misty!" Ash said and waved. Soon the trio of boys arrived at the spot where the trio of girls was. "Who's this?"

"This is May." Misty said, pointing at the said person. "And this is Drew, Ash and Paul." She said to May while pointing to the three when their names were called.

"Ah… it's Miss No Eyes." Drew smirked and flipped his hair. Vein popped.

"YOU!?!" May pointed at Drew. "You're the one who's supposed to be called like that!"

"Sorry, beat you to it." Drew chuckled, amused by the girl's actions. Paul tapped on his shoulder and whispered something to him. Drew nodded and smirked at May again.

"What?" May hissed.

"Oh, nothing," Drew shrugged. "I was just thinking of somebody being a chicken."

"And why is that?" May's vein popping multiplied.

"Hey, why are you reacting?" Drew said with his hands in his pockets. "It's not like I'm pinpointing anyone here."

"Because you were talking about me, weren't you?" May had her fists clenched.

"Maybe…" Drew said. "Maybe not…"

"THAT'S IT!" May said. "Dawn, Misty, I wanna join your band."

"Really?" Dawn said.

"Yep!" May nodded. "So that I can show Mr. Grass head I'm not scared!"

"Great! Then meet us here on Saturday at let's say eight and we'll pick you up to Drew's house." Misty informed.

"Got it!" May turned to face Drew. "Watch out, I'm better than you think!"

"I'll look forward for it, then." Drew went near May and gave her a bloody red rose. May blushed. A red rose? She thought. Doesn't that mean… "Don't get your hopes up. It's for when I beat you." He interrupted her thoughts. He then turned his back, did a two-finger salute and walked away. The other boys offered to get the two girls home, so they went another way and waved goodbye to May.

But those words did not reach May's ears. She just stood there, blushing as the wind gently combed her hair and watching the retreating figure of Drew. Then, she snapped out of it, realizing it's getting late.

She then ran to her house, thankfully just three blocks away from the park. She shut the door after she opened it and rushed to her bedroom, thinking over things.

"Did I really do that?" She whispered to herself. She then moved her fingers a bit and looked at the rose Drew had given to her. It was beautiful, and it looked like it was just fresh out of a rose garden. She then sighed and turned to look at the window to see the star-filled sky once again.

"You take things a little too literal, you know." May said to no one in particular.

"May~! Dinner time!" May then ran downstairs to enjoy the feast her mom had prepared for the family after carefully putting the rose on her desk.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was a good chapter, 'cause it was the longest one to date in my history! –does a happy dance- and yeah… I know the band's name is lame… but that's the story's title! (The difference of both numbers is only one.) And sorry for the rushed ending…

Please, read and review~! :D

- Rozel Pytha


	4. Practice at Drew's House

**The Power 6**

A/N: Hi, hi, again! This is now Chapter 4… wow, never expected this to reach here! -.-; Anyway, let's put the curtains up and BEGIN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Practice at Drew's House

May sat on one of the swings, enjoying the Saturday breeze. It had been a few days ago that she joined the Power 5, and now the more she thought about it, the more it made her hesitate to even come near the female two-fifths of the band. But that greatly eradicated when she received a reassuring phone call from them last night.

Speaking of the girls, Misty and Dawn arrived at the scene with, holy macaroni, a sparkling new Mercedes-Benz! Misty beeped, signaling May to come in. May, entranced by the mobile, did not hesitate to go near it. Dawn opened the door for her to come in, which May unsurely accepted as she got in.

"Whoa, guys, you have this?!?!" May gushed.

"It's nothing, really…" Misty said as she exited the park and got along the busy Tokyo pace.

Dawn excitedly let out a small squeal. "Our first band practice with you! I can't wait!"

"Yeah, I hope it turns out well, too…" May said.

"Don't worry, we're here." Misty looked at May for a while since the traffic light was still red. "Those monkeys will never do anything to you once we're there."

"Oh and May," May turned to face Dawn. "Can you put this blindfold on?"

"Eh… sure." She took the piece of cloth. "But what for exactly?"

"You'll see." Misty said as the light finally turned green. May had a hard time putting on the blindfold, so Dawn helped her.

* * *

Drew sat on one of the couches, Paul leaned on the wall and Ash impatiently walked to and fro at the small distance of the Hayden's furnished living room. It was designed with the 1950's fashion with a few strands of modern antiques here and there.

"Did she really have that voice?" Drew said, breaking the silence. Yesterday, they were about to inform the girls when will the audition be held when Drew heard a melodious voice coming from the park.

"That's what I heard from the girls." Paul said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"We won't know until we find out." Ash said, finally stopping his pace.

"But, tell me again _why _do I have a blindfold on?" Drew lifted his head, pointing at the green blindfold he was wearing.

"So that we'll know if both of your voices can be used at the competition." Ash explained. "We can't just go in the competition if your voices don't match. And we can't hurt her either, since Mist and Dawn seem close to her."

"But that doesn't explain why I have the blindfold on."

"That's there cause it's for fun!"

Drew could have sweat dropped, but then he was too Drew for that. So, he just slumped on his chair.

"Now, we need to go to the recording room." Drew stood up and let the other two lead him. "Hey I can go on my own." Drew took a few steps and crashed onto a wall (A/N: I know, so OOC but he was blindfolded!)

"Right." Paul and Ash said and helped their green-haired lead singer.

* * *

"Guys, where am I?" Her voice echoed across the blank room except for a few cabinets with lyrics and other musical stuff. She heard a slam from the door she thought that was in the right and a groan.

"Where the heck did those guys get me into?" The voice who just groaned a while ago said.

"You're not the only one." May replied. With her instincts, she was able to go to a wall and slumped down on the floor… coincidently next to Drew.

Drew sighed. "How are we supposed to practice with this blindfold on?"

"I guess we should take them off," May said; ready to take off her blindfold. "After all, they aren't here."

"For a clumsy girl, you sure are smart." Drew said, his blindfold already off from his head. He flicked his hair to get them back in the right place, since the blindfold almost messed up his already-messed-up hair.

May huffed. "Arrogant. Jerk."

Drew chuckled. "What? No comebacks? Well, I guess you ran out of those stupid remarks."

"No, I don't, lettuce-head!"

Drew smirked and stood up. "Come on. I need to practice. If you want to sit there all day, fine. I can practice all by myself anyway."

"Hey, I came here to practice, not anything else." May stood up as well. "What are we gonna sing?"

"I don't know." Drew said, picking up a CD. "Maybe that's why we were sent here." He put it back, not quiet satisfied about the songs inside it.

May picked up a CD as well. "What about this?"

"Let's try." Drew said, getting the CD from her. He took out the lyrics hiding behind it.

"Why are you…"

"Can you see any players from here?" May looked left to right. Yep, there were no signs of any players; she shook her head. "Don't worry; this song is very easy to understand… well, it may take a bit longer for you to understand."

"Hey!" May scoffed. "I can understand it perfectly well, you know."

"Well, let's sing this." He pointed at the song lyrics.

May sighed. This is gonna take a while.

* * *

Drew was now looking at the folded piece of paper in his hands. In messy letters, it said:

_Hafta go, family business. – Paul, Ash, Dawn, Misty _

He and May practiced for a good three hours, and decided it was time to rest. Since he wanted to drink juice, he went to the kitchen and saw… this.

"Those guys…" He murmured.

"Hey, Drew!" May entered the kitchen, rubbing her neck. "I was kinda wondering if you had something to eat for lunch. I'm… hungry."

"You really are a pig." Although he said that, he actually meant 'I'm hungry too.' However, his stomach seems to have delivered it instead of his mouth.

May giggled. "You sure? You look hungry yourself."

Drew sighed. "I'm just making sure you won't set the house on fire."

"You think I'm a bad cook, Drew?" Flash bulb no. 1 has lighted.

"Well… maybe," he smirked. "Maybe not." Flash bulb no. 2 has lighted.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!!!" People, the whole place has lift off.

May was now busying herself within the kitchen. Of course, how dare he mock her culinary skills? She went to and fro in the kitchen, often carrying pots of different sizes and a few food bits along the way. All Drew did was sit there, watch amusedly as the brunette tossed some ingredients to the pot.

"Hah!" May panted as she put the last dish on the table. She smirked triumphantly at Drew, who has slightly dropped his mouth. The table looked like an all-you-can-eat buffet one! He then regained his composure and sat on the table.

"Are you sure this is edible?"

"Of course it is!" She took a spoon and dug a big scoop at a random food. "Go ahead! Taste it!"

"No." He simply said and looked at his left side.

"Yes! You will taste it!" She accidentally pressed his foot under the table. Her spoon went to his mouth, making him fall from his seat. May, who was clumsy, also fell and tried to grab hold of the table, but she ended up grabbing the table cloth instead. Food was flying everywhere as the two fell.

"Oomph!" May closed her eyes tightly and clutched something tightly as well. When she looked up after opening them, she blushed. She was now… on top of Drew.

Drew, spoon still hanging from his mouth, also blushed at the closeness. If it weren't for the spoon, they would have felt their breaths against their faces. Instead, they both felt their fast heartbeats against each other.

Then, suddenly, Drew pictured their position right now. He chuckled.

"Hey, what's funny?" May asked. He laughed some more. Wow, Drew should smile a lot, she thought. Wait, what am I thinking like this? I do not like him!

Suddenly, something wet dropped on Drew's nose. May giggled. Something wet also dropped on May's nose. Drew chuckled. They both looked at each other for a moment; she had the table cloth on top of her hair and back. He had a big splotch on his hair and a spoon dangling from his mouth. Then, they suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

"Would take-out sound okay?" Drew asked. May nodded.

* * *

May and Drew were now walking down the quiet sidewalk outside the park. The wind blew gently and the setting sun's rays were now on their faces.

It was an awkward walk, with people looking at them every second or so. And the fact that they had butterflies in their stomachs didn't help much either. Why were they having this feeling? Only we know.

"Well, this is my stop." She turned to Drew and smiled as they stopped at her house. "Thanks."

"No problem. After all, what would happen to a clumsy ditz like you?"

"Hey, I'm not -" But she was cut off with a rose tossed by Drew. She looked at the owner who just did a two-finger salute and walked out.

All May did was just close the door and smile. Today wasn't bad after all. But, she _has _to ask where the others are.

* * *

A/N: Well, I think that was fast. Don't you? Well, I'll know if you'll review! :D So, please do. Constructive criticism is allowed.

Yes, I have not updated for a month. That's because of writer's block, blame him and please do accept my apology! And sorry for the OOCness... again. Dang, why can't I make them in character for once?! Sigh... T.T

- Rozel Pytha


End file.
